The Presta Chronicles
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: The adventues of Legolas and Aragorn before the War of the Ring. As friends, they embarked on many quests which ultimately unraveled some of Sauron's secrets and much more...
1. PART I: Tavern Troubles

The Lord of the Rings

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Tavern Troubles

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Part I in the "Presta *[Trouble]* Chronicles." 

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


By, LegolasLover2003

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I can not believe you did that!"

Legolas looked at his companion, confusion written on his face. "You cannot blame this on me, Estel."

"Oh really?" the Ranger asked, stopping and leaning against a tree trunk in an attempt to catch his breath. "So I suppose your behavior was my fault?"

"You were the one who suggested the tavern in the first place." the Elf replied, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to his friend.

Aragorn threw his hands up in disgust, "So it is my fault that you got drunk on enough wine that a mortal would have died consuming?"

"Precisely."

"And how do you figure that?" the man asked, completely perplexed.

Legolas sighed, "First of all, our errand in Bree was merely for news to take back with us on our return to Imladris. Second, I hate taverns and The Prancing Pony is no exception. Third, I abhor ale, so my drink of choice had to be wine. Fourth..." 

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Aragorn replied, shaking his head in protest. "I am still not seeing how this is my fault."

"Let me finish." The man nodded and Legolas continued, "Fourth, had I known that Elves were rarely seen there, I would have been a bit more careful. Fifth, I knew not that news of the drink tolerance of the Elves was so widely known and to have refused that poor man's proposal to a drinking contest, would have been terribly rude. Not to mention the fact that angering a drunk can lead to an all out tavern brawl, which we did not need at the time."

"But..."

The Elf held up a hand to silence his friend as he continued. "Lastly, had you not insisted on us staying the night at the inn, none of this would have happened."

Aragorn took a deep breath, calming the rising anger within himself. "Legolas, let me remind you that I was not the one who completely destroyed one of Butterbur's best rooms."

"Of course you were not, Estel." The Elf paused. "That would be the drunk's fault."

"Which one?"

Legolas looked up, catching the smirk on the Ranger's face. "No. No. No. No. No. You cannot blame me for I did not start the fight."

"But you sure enough finished it." Aragorn replied with a sigh. "How am I going to explain this to poor Butterbur? 

Legolas shrugged, "I know not."

A silence settled itself between the two friends. The Elf looked up, watching as the leave of branches high above, swayed gently in the wind.

"Perhaps if you merely explained."

This caused Aragorn to slump down next to his friend. "Sure, why not. I shall just return to The Prancing Pony, explain to Butterbur that my friend was merely defending himself from an enraged patron, and he just happened to destroy everything about him in the process."

The prince shrugged again, "It sounds like a reasonable explanation to me."

At this, Aragorn nearly screamed. 

He looked at Legolas in a crazed state, "Have you gone mad?"

"No, but apparently you have."

"I cannot say that!" 

"Why not?" the Elf countered with a glare of his own.

Aragorn sighed, "Because, my friend, how do we know that the man who attempted to attack us, was really doing so?"

"He..." Legolas stopped, thinking to himself. "He broke into our room. Is that not reason enough?"

Now the man had him however, "Legolas, when I learned, or heard rather, the commotion upstairs, I found you pointing your bow, arrow included, at one of Butterbur's assistants."

The prince looked to Aragorn, "You jest! An assistant indeed!"

But the Ranger merely shook his head, "Nay, Legolas. You believed, in your slightly intoxicated state, that poor Thomas was an intruder. He did nothing to you nor to me."

"Are you suggesting that I attacked someone without reason?"

"Precisely."

This however provoked a completely different reaction from Legolas that the man had expected. The Elven Prince of Mirkwood began to laugh. He fell onto his back, holding his sides tight.

"'Tis not funny, Legolas." The man replied, slightly angered by his friend's reaction.

"Estel, how many years have you known me?"

Aragorn shrugged, "Thirty, perhaps fourty. Why?"

"And have you ever spent time with a truly intoxicated Elf before?"

The man shook his head.

"'Tis a dangerous thing, my friend. One of the reasons why Elves have such high tolerances, is because of the slightly paranoid state in which we find ourselves in after consuming too much wine."

Aragorn sighed, "Why did you not warn me of this before?"

But Legolas just shrugged, watching the leaves above their heads. "Perhaps it simply slipped my mind. I would have thought you to know such things, growing up in Imaldris after all."

Aragorn shook his head, "Nay, for I never much enjoyed too much drink. I have also never hung around long enough to see the effects of wine upon either of my brothers."

"Truly?" The prince questioned, "Elladan and Elrohir are quite interesting when you get too much into their systems."

The Ranger began to laugh as well, "This I can believe. However, it still does not help with what I should tell Butterbur."

Legolas sat up, rising quickly to his feet and remainding perfectly still for a long moment. 

Aragorn took notice of his friend's cautious posture, "What is it?"

Turning a smile the man's way, Legolas laughed. "You had better figure that out soon, for I hear the approach of a rather angry and large mob."

With that, the prince shot off into the woods. Aragorn shook his head, following his companion.

"Perhaps they shall forget this entire matter with time." Legolas smirked as the two ran.

"I hope so." Aragorn replied, "For I should certainly be in a spot if I had to return here anytime soon."

As the two friends ran, the signs of their pursuers lessened and they began to walk at a leisurely pace.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Estel?"

"What exactly went through your mind when you attacked Thomas?"

Legolas sighed, looking off into the forest as he walked, "Nothing."

"Legolas!"

He was silent for a moment, "I got the strange impression that the man was a crazed Dwarf who held a deep grudge against the First Born."

At this, Aragorn began to laugh, "I fell sorry for any Dwarf unlucky enough to cross paths with you, my friend."

"Estel?"

"Yes. Legolas?"

"Be silent."

Aragorn could not help but notice the tug of a smile upon the prince's lips as they continued walking.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END !

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Tolkien or "The Lord of the Rings" I just love it and it's characters.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Here are all of the reviews which this story gained when it was stand alone...

  
  


Writer From Rivendell (superscigirl87@hotmail.com) 2003-06-29 1 Anonymous 

That was quite good, although not what I expected . . . congrats on writing a fanfic that was both intriguing and interesting! :O) I'll look forward to seeing the next installment! ^-^

Artemisa 2003-07-01 1 Signed 

That was priceless!  
Hope you write more like this story soon :)

AnnabelleOdd 2003-07-13 1 Signed 

Lol, funny. I never thought of drunken elves! Wow, Legolas drunk... Many fangirls dream come true, no? Lol. Anyway, funny stuff. I liked it, and will continue to read your fics!

Coolio02 2003-07-28 1 Signed 

LOL! Legolas drunk! I haven't heard a story on something like that before. Well, guess I have now! I loved it! LOL! Good job!:)

sparklestar127 2003-10-04 1 Signed 

this is hilarios! * i no i spelled that wrong!* *HEHE* oh well. i look forward 2 reading the next 1, right now! i never imagined Legolas getting drunk! Legolas is my favorite chrachter, 2, and also in Pirates of the Carribean! catch u l8ter!

elfmage 2003-10-21 1 Signed 

hehe, drunk elves!  
that was really well written, not to mention funny!  
keep up the great work!  
elfmage

aussiesportstar 2003-12-20 1 Signed 

that was so cute. I would luv to see Leggy Drunk.  
*yells to elf in background* oi you Elladan. yes you go fetch Legolas and your brother. Oh and on your way back pick up 6 gallons of Wine wouldya. Ta.  
no if you would excuse me I have a show to watch.  
Keep up the goodness.  
AUS

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Review Replies:

  
  


Writer From Rivendell: You're the first person to review! *hugs you* THANKS! Oh, I hope you liked this new short story as well. You may think that they're just chapters in one huge story, but they're not really. I mean, I guess they could be, but then it wouldn't be a short story chronicle series, would it? They kinda tie in every now and then, and reading each in turn is a good idea. Thanks again, and keep reading! Also, check out some of my other fics, if you haven't yet!

Artemisa: Thanks! And I'll try!

AnnabelleOdd: Drunken Elves are a fangirl's dream... though I don't think I'd have the heart to take advantage of Legolas when he's drunk. I'd be worried about him and put him to bed and watch over him all night long with a roaring fire in the background. Poor guy...

Coolio02: If you liked that, you should check out my short fanfic, "The Drinking Game". More drunken Legolas there for ya!

sparklestar127: Legolas is my favorite as well, though Aragorn comes in second. I'm also very partial to Faramir and Pippin... sometimes Eomer and Merry as well. Course Sam and Frodo are little cuties too... not to mention Haldir and Boromir... AI! That's like... all the cute guys.... But Legolas is my fav too.

Elfmage: Thanks so much!

Aussiesportstar: I hope that wine isn't Mirkwood's Wine... powerful stuff that wine... AI!


	2. PART II: Forest Frantic

The Lord of the Rings

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Forest Frantic

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Part II in the "Presta Chronicles." 

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


By, LegolasLover2003

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Night crept slowly over the land, filling every nook and cranny with a hushed darkness that came only from a moonless night. The air was still, no breeze blew on such an evening. Everything had an ominous feel to it. The Wilds were a dangerous place for any traveler to set up camp.

"Ai, Elbereth. Githoniel." Legolas whispered, wrapping his cloak tightly about his slender shoulders.

Beside him, his face darkened by shadows, Aragorn shook his head. "What are you mumbling now?"

The elf glanced over to his friend. "I am merely gazing up at the stars." but a smirk touched his features, "And saying a quick prayer that we may return to Imladris safely."

"The Valar is merciful indeed if they do not intend to punish us for last night's catastrophe." The man replied with a stifled laugh.

Legolas sighed, "Must we go over this yet again, Estel?"

"I am merely angry with my reputation being completely destroyed. Bree was not the best of places, but it was nice to visit from time to time."

"Was?" the prince questioned. "You can surely return. Just give the people a couple of years to forget the entire situation."

Aragorn laughed, "Ah, yes. I shall simply stroll back into town in a matter of months and all shall be well again, no?"

"Precisely." the elf replied. "Besides, your reputation was not tarnished."

"Oh? And whose was, may I ask?"

Legolas smirked once more, laying back against ths soft pine needles on the forest floor beneath him. "Strider's of course."

"So I shall just change my name yet again?" the man laughed. "And what shall I be called when next I visit? Destroyer, perhaps? Maybe it should be Presta. Yes, that would do."

Legolas shrugged, his hands behind his head,. "It actually does fit you, my friend." he laughed. "Trouble does seem to follow you wherever you go."

"And I say the same for you as well." he replied.

The elf frowned, "Come now, Estel. We should get some rest. 'Tis a long way back to Imladris and we must reach the halfway point between here and Weathertop by tomorrow's eve."

Aragorn smiled, "I see that the change in conversation has begun to bore you, my friend. But you are right and we must press on come morning."

"For we both know how much rest a human needs for such a journey." the prince joked, rolling slightly onto his left side, away from his friend.

"Aye. And we both know that elves must have their beauty rest." the man returned, lying down as well.

Legolas said not a word in reply and the ranger thought him perhaps asleep already. However, after a few moments, a sigh escaped the elf and he stirred.

"Estel?"

"Yes?"

"I am truly sorry for what happened. I was not in my right state of mind. It is rare that such a thing happens to me and I am sorry that it caused you such troubles."

Aragorn smiled as he closed his eyes, "It was not that much trouble, Legolas. Now get some rest."

"Very well then."

Nothing else was said that night.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Morning came and Aragorn awoke with a start. It was not a frightened start, but a start nonetheless. What had awakened him was mirthful laughter and the ranger could only guess at what Legolas had found so funny at such an early morning hour.

Opening his eyes to mere slits, the man glanced across the camp, taking in everything about him with great attention to every detail. Sitting beneath the trunk of a tree not three yards away, was Legolas. He seemed to be struggling with an unseen enemy, though there was a look of laughter on his face. Aragorn's pack, that which held their meager supplies, was being suspended in the air by his elven friend.

"Legolas, what in the world are you doing?" The man asked, pushing himself up on his elbow to get a better view.

The elf turned to him, "We had an unexpected visitor early this morning." he replied, switching the pack to his other hand. "I attempted to persuade him that your pack was not worth his trouble, but he is quite persistent."

Aragorn sighed, "Legolas, what are you talking about?"

It was then that the ranger noticed a small brown creature scurry up the tree trunk behind Legolas and attempt to jump onto the pack. The elf moved it out of the small animal's reach. Aragorn was shocked that he had not noticed the bushy tailed squirrel before, but the little beast's coat blended in perfectly with the tree bark his friend rested against.

"Your laughter woke me because of a squirrel?" He asked, falling backwards onto the ground. "Are you mad?"

Legolas could tell that his friend had indeed not gotten enough sleep the night before and he simply shrugged, "Nay, I am merely trying to save your belongs from such a vicious creature."

The man was about to respond that the elf had indeed lost his mind, when he caught the playful glint in his friend's eyes. Legolas was having fun playing keep away with the squirrel and had actually thought that his mirth over the situation would not awaken the sleeping ranger.

Aragorn sighed, "I suppose we should press on then." 

As the ranger stood, Legolas laughed again. "Perhaps we should leave a few dried fruits to my new little friend. He has earned them I believe."

The man nodded and, as soon as Legolas had opened the pack and given a small dried fruit to the squirrel, he got the distinct feeling of being watched. Looking up, he noticed that Aragorn felt it as well and both of them rested their hands on their weapons. The elf watched as his little squirrel friend, fruit in tow, scampered away into the tree and this startled Legolas even more. Slowly drawing his bow and an arrow, the prince stood, setting the pack upon the ground beneath him.

A rustle in the bushes off to Aragorn's side signaled someone's approach and it was then that the elf truly knew what they were up against.

In one fluid movement, Legolas fit his arrow to the string and let it fly into the bush. A hideous scream filled that air and now, Aragorn too knew who their pursuer had been.

"Yrch..." Legolas' voice was low and dangerous. 

The prince hated such disgusting creatures and loathed to be anywhere near the foul beasts. Aragorn knew this and he quickly crossed the camp, slinging his pack upon his back and looking to the dead orc body which had fallen from the bush, a mere foot from where the ranger had previously stood.

The man looked to his companion, but Legolas' eyes were far away. "Man cenich?"

"A scout." The elf's voice was icy cold. "This one was but a scout. However, their foul stench I can smell from even this distance. A small company of orcs have entered this area of the Wilds. We must move quickly."

With that, Legolas turned, starting down the path toward Weathertop. 

Aragorn caught up with him, "Orcs do not travel in daylight. There is something strange about this I fear." But the look in Legolas' eyes said that the elf was worried as well, "Is something wrong?"

The elf shook his head, "I cannot shake my feeling. That orc was scouting for something, in the sun's light no less, but for what I know not. What business would such a creature have near Bree?"

Aragorn shrugged, "Perhaps an errand which has yet to present itself to us. Elrond should know more than we, he has, after all, been consulting with Gandalf off and on these past years."

That statement took Legolas by surprise, "Mithrandir has sought the counsel of the Lord Elrond? This is serious indeed, Estel. Why had I not know of this before?"

The man shrugged again, "I had not thought it that important. However, Elrond has wished me to return soon so that I may embark on a small quest for the wizard."

"Times are changing."

Aragorn looked at his friend quizzically, puzzled at the elf's serious tone. "Legolas?"

"Mithrandir has also asked a favor of the my father, though I must not speak of it at this time. Something in this world stirs, for good or ill, I know not." 

"Then perhaps a squirrel was the least of our worries."

Legolas smiled, clapping his friend on the back, "For now anyway, we can worry about squirrels and rainstorms. Until we know more, we should let fate have it's fun."

"Rainstorms?" The ranger asked.

"Aye." Legolas replied, "It appears one is nearly upon us."

Aragorn sighed, shading his eyes and looking up into the cloud filled sky. "This will hinder our return to Rivendell."

But the prince merely shrugged, "We shall make it to the safe haven of Imladris soon enough, my friend. Let us enjoy the Wilds until such a time."

With that, they continued on their journey toward Weathertop. It would shield them from the coming storm, if they moved quickly enough. The news of the world was disturbing to each in it's own way, but the two companions did not let their thoughts dwell on such evil notions. 

They had more important things to worry about, for now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END !

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


ELVISH WORD - ENGLISH TRANSLATION

* Presta - Trouble

* Yrch - Orc

* Man Cenich? - What Do You See?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Here are the reviews which this story gained as a stand alone...

  
  


Writer From Rivendell (superscigirl87@hotmail.com) 2003-06-30 1 Anonymous 

*Backs away slowly from excited author* *Laughs* You're welcome! I didn't think I'd be the first reviewer . . . :O)  
Legolas playing keep away with a squirrel? That's something I have to see . . . ^-^  
I enjoy your writing style - the way you portray Leoglas and Aragorn as friends reveling in one another's company is wonderful! The stories aren't too long or too short, and though they tie into one another briefly, it's obvious that they're not meant to be part of a long fanfic. You can understand them seperately, or together as a chronicle, which makes reading them easy. Great job! ^-^

Artemisa 2003-07-01 1 Signed 

Yay!  
More, more i really like your stories!

nebrets 2003-07-05 1 Signed 

You really so need to combine these.

Coolio02 2003-07-28 1 Signed 

Thought it was cute that Legolas was getting a kick out of playing with a squirrel. Good job!:D

AnnabelleOdd 2003-07-30 1 Signed 

Heh, Legolas playing with the squirrel. Cute! Nice job of keeping them in character too (Aragorn and Legolas, not Legolas and the squirrel ^-^;).

sparklestar127 2003-10-04 1 Signed 

lol i was laughing so hard at the part where Legolas plays w/ the squirrel! my teacher hates squirrels! or, she has an aversion toward them *spelling word for last week. i'm in 7th grade!* *hehe* lol i luv it! keep writing!

aussiesportstar 2003-12-20 1 Signed 

these stories are just too cute.  
Leggy gtting into trouble all the time it too ...*a slurred voice heard in the background* are you talking about be, you'd better not, I have a sword you know, it's really big and shiny *another voice is heard* lets me see...ow   
i have to go it seems my eleves have cut themselves again.  
top work.  
AUS

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Review Replies:

Writer From Rivendell: Yeah... but then I started thinking about how each one leads into the next and... well... decided that combining them would be the best way to make sure fanfic.net doesn't delete any of them... or ban me for that matter. But I'm glad you like their relationship... I try hard to portray them as the best of friends, even if it doesn't quite show all the time.

Artemisa: Thank you.

nebrets: See Jess... I did combine them.

Coolio02: Legolas just finds the best joy in the smallest things. He, to me, can seem like a kid at times.

AnnabelleOdd: I didn't get the squirrel in character? Rats! Hehehe, j/k. Thank you very much. You know, I learned that there really were squirrels between Bree and Amon Sul... it's in the book actually. Freakiness! (I didn't remember it from when I read it but I got the whole three books on unabridged audio and I heard it last night when driving home from vacation)

sparklestar127: Hates squirrels huh? How could anyone hate them?! They're so cute!!! But yeah, Legolas obviously enjoys their company.

Aussiesportstar: I hope you have plenty of bandages... poor guys... I wanna kiss it and make it better! 

  
  
  
  



	3. PART III: Weathertop Wanderings

The Lord of the Rings

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Weathertop Wanderings

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Part III in the "Presta Chronicles." 

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


By, LegolasLover2003

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You know, Estel, Lord Elrond will be terribly upset if we do not return to Rivendell by the end of this fortnight." Legolas voiced, laying out his blanket atop the harsh terrain.

Aragorn merely shook his head, "Only if we were returning empty handed. But we have information of Orcs roaming the passes east of Bree. That alone is well worth our trip."

The two companions had been traveling together for some weeks now. Legolas had traveled west to Rivendell and there, Elrond had asked the two friends if they would mind traveling to some of the outlying human settlements. Aragorn had readily agreed and, since his friend was willing, Legolas signed on as well. Their job had been to search out any forboding news, though Elrond was lax on details of what they should find. All in all, the trip had been rather uneventful. Legolas had accidently destroyed one of "The Prancing Pony's" best room, which had been rather disasterous afterwards. The two had come across an Orc scout, out in broad daylight. Other than that, nothing else of notable importance had occurred. Now, the two friends were spending the evening camped with the Watchtower of Amon Sul.

"Besides, we should make it back soon, weather permitting." the man replied, looking up at the sky.

"Those clouds are ready to burst, Estel. It is good that we made it here when we did." Legolas lay down upon his blanket, but something suddenly felt very wrong to the Elf.

Quickly, Legolas sat up, his senses alert and tuned in to everything about him. An evil presence set itself up in the prince's heart, some dark forboding sense of danger was about the air. Turning, Legolas leaned on the edge of the small cliff which he and the Ranger had made their camp. Aragorn knelt by his side, but could see nothing in the starless and moonless night. The Elf however, was glowing slightly and Aragorn touched his friend's shoulder.

"Legolas." he got the Elf's attention and nodded his head. "You're glowing and there's no moon or stars out."

The prince blinked, but returned his attention back on the ground down below. "Something evil draws near. I suppose something within myself is reacting to it's presence."

"But what is it? Man cenich?" 

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Whatever it is blends perfectly with the shadows. But I can detect the faint click of a horse's hooves upon the stone below. Whatever is traveling this way, has crudely shooed the poor animal, for it is the sound of nails which reaches my ears above the horses' own hoof."

The Dunadan thought on this for a moment, but his puzzled mind was interrupted when a sharp scream pierced the night air about him. Aragorn looked into the wide blue eyes of his friend, both realizing the danger they now faced.

"Nazgul..." The man whispered.

Legolas nodded, "It searches for something. Can you not feel the tendrils of malice it sends out? Even now if knows we are near." The Elf leapt to his feet. "Come Strider, we must leave this place at once."

Wasting no time, Aragorn helped pack their meager supplies and they headed down the cliff face which the duo had used to scale the hill in the first place. However, the two stopped in their tracks when they realized that not only one, but three Nazgul were aware of their presence. The two new Ringwraiths blocked the friend's exit.

Legolas backtracked, "This way, Estel." he whispered.

Both man and Elf retreated back the way they had come, but they found that they were quickly surrounded. Aragorn stood with Legolas' back to him. He faced the one, his friend faced the two. 

"Have any idea how to kill a Nazgul?" The man asked.

Legolas shook his head, "Nay. Though we should think of a way quickly."

As soon as the Elf had said these words however, all three Nazgul crested the hill and advanced upon the two friends. Aragorn held his sword at the ready, not knowing what to expect. Legolas' bow was in his hand, an arrow fit to the string.

"Ready?" Aragorn whispered.

"As I shall ever be." the Elf replied before utter chaos ensued.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Those next moments were a blur as the Nazgul attacked with an efficiency that neither of the friends had exprected. Legolas' arrow sung in the night air, finding it's mark squarely in the chest of one of the Black Riders. However, it only hampered the Ringwraith' movements and, as it fell behind, it's partner took it's place. Aragorn was having a time as well, matching stroke for stroke of his opponent's blade.

"They search still!" Legolas called above the din of battle. 

The Elf could feel dark ripples in the air about him, as if the creature's tried to grasp at something that was not there. He did not know what it was they wanted, but surely, even if Aragorn and himself did hold their sought after treasure, they would never turn it over to them. Legolas' bow had become useless and he pulled his twin knives from their sheaths.

"Strider!" the prince called, his eyes lighting on the smoldering embers of their hurriedly put out camp fire. "Get your flint from your bag. Perhaps fire would work better than steal or arrows!"

The Ranger nodded, backing away from the advancing Nazgul before him. Legolas turned slightly to compensate for the third being. He now faced them along as Aragorn stood behind him, quickly going through their supplies. The Elf parried an attack, bringing his dagger up on his other side to stave off the Nazgul's blade. He spun, ducking and striking where he could, his efforts only to keep the creatures from his friend. Aragorn meanwhile, had located the flint and a spare tunic within the pack. Quickly ripping the fabric, he tied it to a stick still smoldering in the embers of their fire. But before the human could light his makeshift torch, a cry pierced the night. The cry however, did not belong to any Nazgul.

Aragorn turned hurriedly as Legolas dropped to one knee, his right hand clutching tightly to his chest.

"Legolas!"

The Elf shook his head, fending off another blow before the Nazgul could overcome him. "I am fine, Strider. Hurry with that fire!"

Turning back to the task at hand, though worry edged the man's thoughts, Aragorn quickly struck the cloth ablaze and pressed the torch toward the nearest Nazgul. Luckily, the man had done this just in time. As this Nazgul stopped it's advance on Legolas, Aragorn swung the fire toward one of them at their backs. Another high pitched scream rent the night air and, as quickly as they had come, the Nazgul began to turn away, leaving the area.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn dropped the torch, rushing to Legolas' side and helping his friend to lean against the rock wall behind them.

The Elf hissed as Aragorn moved his hand away from the wound. "They did not find what they were looking for." Legolas said, answering the question that was on both of their minds.

"Shhh... sit still." The Ranger said, inspecting the wound.

To the man's dismay, it was deeper than he would have liked to admit. The Nazgul's blade had narrowly missed the Elf's lungs and heart, but Aragorn knew that the damage would not stop there.

"We have to get you back to Imladris, and fast."

Legolas nodded, "Morgul blades are not the easiest of injuries to repair, I take it."he said with a smile.

The man shook his head, "This is no laughing matter, Legolas. I can't even heal such wounds like this completely. If I could, there would be no real danger." he began helping the Elf to his feet. "You must walk as far as you can. It will take us at least four days."

But the Elf left his optimistic comments burst through his pain glazed eyes. "Four days of hard travel and a gaping chest wound." he smiled slightly as Aragorn shouldered their packs and he gripped the Elf's waist with his right arm, "Sounds wonderful."

The Ranger shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Me?" Legolas looked at him quizzically as they descended the hill as quickly as the Elf could. "If you had not taken so long with that torch, I might have just left all the Nazgul to you instead." he smiled. However, the frown on his friend's face was anything but mirthful. "Estel?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

But Legolas merely laughed, though he closed his eyes in pain as he did so, "Nothing's your fault, Strider. I was simply a little careless."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas had become rather sluggish after their first two days of travel. Aragorn noticed it, and just in time too, for the Elf then began to slip in and out of consciousness. It was now the third day of their journey, and Aragorn had been forced to carry the prince in his arms. It was not such a hard task, Elves were incredibly light, but the man could see his friend was beginning to slip away. Lord Elrond had told the young man long ago, that most became Wraiths like the Nazgul themselves when pierced with a Morgul blade, but that was not so of the Elves. Elves simply died.

Laying his companion on the ground, Aragorn quickly started a small fire, boiling water above it's flames. He gathered the weed known as kingsfoil, athelas, and crushed the herbs, mixing it with the hot liquid. The smell of the plant wafted through the trees, giving a calming effect to the entire glen. Legolas' eyes came into slight focus as the sweet aroma of the athelas filled his burning lungs.

"Estel." he whispered, trying to blink away the haze in his eyes.

The Dunadan knelt next to his friend, "I'm here, Legolas. I'm here."

Legolas' eyes fixed on Strider's silver ones. "It is dark. All is falling into shadow, Aragorn."

Concern crossed Aragorn's features and he took the Elf's hand in his own. "Stay with me, mellon nin." but as the late afternoon turned to evening, the man took in a troubling sight.

Legolas was no longer glowing with the faint luminescence of his kind.

Aragorn realized that his friend's life was diminishing right before his very eyes. The Elf had precious little time left. The man quickly picked up his friend, hoisting their packs onto his back and stomping on the embers of their fire to put it out.

"Estel?" the prince questioned.

"Shhh... be still, Legolas. We must reach Imladris by tomorrow." The Ranger whispered, hurrying through the forests with all speed.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


By the fourth day, Aragorn realized that they had indeed passed into the boundaries of Rivendell. He silently hoped that one of his brothers would happen by.

His thoughts however were broken as Legolas gasped in his friend's arms. The Dunadan set his friend upon the ground, leaning him against his chest.

"Legolas?" 

The Elf's head slumped back against the man's shoulders. "Estel. I... I can not breathe..." his eyes were wide with panic as he attempted to draw air into his starving lungs.

Aragorn pulled Legolas close, one hand resting on the prince's chest. "Breathe, Legolas. Breathe like me, come on. You can not falter now, mellon nin."

After a few moments, the Elf was able to draw in breath again, his blue tinted lips drawn into a thin line. Legolas leaned against the man, his hand reaching up and touching the side of Aragorn's face.

"We must hurry..." he whispered, before falling into unconsciousness once again.

Aragorn sensed the urgency and a need to quicken his pace. Picking the prince up again, he hurried toward Rivendell. Suddenly however, two Elves on horseback appeared out of nowhere.

"Estel?!" Elladan called, dismounting and helping his younger brother with the prince's limp body.

Elrohir rushed toward them, "What has happened?"

"Legolas and I were caught at Amon Sul by Nazgul, three of them. They appeared to be searching for something, or so Legolas told me. He was injured by a Morgul blade. We have to get him to father!"

Both Elves nodded. Elladan placed Legolas' body before him, one hand about his waist. Elrohir and Aragorn shared a mount as well and the four rushed to Rivendell. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Days passed and, in time, Legolas awoke. He blinked a couple of times, noticing that Aragorn dozed lightly in a chair next to the Elf's bed. But then the prince's gaze was directed toward the door

"Lord Elrond." the younger Elf smile.

The Elf Lord entered, careful not to wake the sleeping Ranger. "I see you are on the mend, young Legolas. That was quite a wound you sustained."

He nodded, but his eyes were troubled. "The Nazgul were searching for something. I... I do not understand. And then, before, we ran into Orcs. They were out in the daylight. We killed a scout."

Elrond laid a hand on the prince's forehead. "Shh... Rest Legolas. You can tell me all about it when you are more able. Estel has already told me about both the Nazgul and the Orcs."

Legolas nodded and lay back further into the blankets. The Elf Lord left him, but the prince could still feel a deep ache in his chest. Few survived wounds from Morgul weapons and he was lucky to have lived through the ordeal. Before drifting off to sleep however, Legolas noticed that the Ranger was waking.

Aragorn's eyes opened and he smiled, noticing that Legolas' eyes were upon him. "Legolas." it was a sigh of relief.

The prince smiled, "Good morning, Estel." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END !

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


ELVISH WORD - ENGLISH TRANSLATION

* Presta - Trouble

* Man Cenich? - What Do You See?

*Mellon Nin - My Friend

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Here are the reviews that this story gained as a stand alone.

  
  


DJTCluva 2003-07-27 1 Signed 

hey, this was great! love the angst and friendship! it's going on my favorite stories list!

Coolio02 2003-07-28 1 Signed 

Great story! You did a good job on this!:)

leggylover03 2003-07-28 1 Signed 

That was a great one now give me one where Aragorn is hurt. Please

Star-Stallion 2003-07-28 1 Signed 

Cool! I liked that! He he, its quite fun to hurt them sometimes, isnt it?! =D  
  
You're right, Aragorn and Legolas are the best characters in the *whole* thing! =)  
  
Namaarie!  
  
~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~

sparklestar127 2003-10-04 1 Signed 

*sniff* *sniff* it was soo sad when Legolas got stabbed! thank goodness for Elrond! oh yeah! he rocks! Legolas is the most awesome charachter in the whole LOTR series! g2g, ttfn. sparklestar127

Star-Stallion (cant b bothered 2 log in!) 2003-10-17 1 Anonymous 

Well I thought I'd leave u another review. U do realise that I keep coming back to this story when I want a nice bit of Aragorn/Legolas owwie/hurt/angst, dont u?! This is 1 of my faves! So, now u know that... erm, I'll be looking 2 c if u do any more Presta stories! ^_^ Plz do!  
  
~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~

Anastasia Who 2003-10-21 1 Signed 

Interesting. I am glad Legolas is okay. I hate when he gets hurt. Oh, one little thing. When Aragorn comes into Rivendell with Legolas and meets Elladan and Elrohir you said four elves rode off. Well, I count three elves and one human. Is there another elf that was there or what? Just something I noticed. Write another soon.

elfmage 2003-10-21 1 Signed 

great story, mellonin!  
elf angst is the best!  
i am now going to go read the rest of your stories!  
and if they are as good as this one, i think i shall have a thoroughly enjoyable day!  
i am adding you to both my lists! :o)  
elfmage

aussiesportstar 2003-12-20 1 Signed 

*in a whisper* I was so worried he might actually die or whatever. yay for Aragon. I really like these short stories.  
oh if your wondering why i'm whispering it's cause my elves are asleep/passed out. I think.  
tata  
AUS

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Review Replies:

DJTCluva: Thank you so much! I love being on people's favorites list. Most of my stuff deals with their friendship through rather angtsy moments actually.

Coolio02: Thanks!

leggylover03: You might have to wait a bit before Aragorn is hurt. But I do promise that he will be.

Star-Stallion: They are so awesome... and who can blame me for getting them into scrape after scrape, right? I have this next chapter coming up, but if you want Legolas and Aragorn angst, check out any of my LOTR angst stories. I swear to you that you won't be disappointed.

Sparklestar127: Yep... good old Elrond... always there when you're about to die. Hehehehe...

Anastasia Who: I know... major typo on my part. Sometimes these are actually typed up late at night, so I'm a little tired. But thanks for pointing it out.

Elfmage: YAY! I'm on lists again! So... did you like any of my other ones as well?

Aussiesportstar: Awwwwwwww.... how sweet. But I couldn't kill him... could I? *gives an evil smile* I could... but then he wouldn't be around for me to get him into another scrape.


	4. PART IV: Rivendell Riot

The Lord of the Rings

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Rivendell Riot

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Part IV in the "Presta Chronicles." 

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


By, LegolasLover2003

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~*[ ]*~ -Anything in brackets is the English translation of the Elvish. Smaller one or two word pieces can be found at the bottom of this chapter. However, the longer sentences and paragraphs have their translations directly after they are spoken.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Feeling better, tithen Greenleaf?" the mirthful voice of Elladan asked as he stood just within the chamber's doorway.

"Must you tease me like your brother?" Legolas asked as he rolled his eyes from the bed.

With a laugh, the lone twin son of Elrond entered the room and sat down in a large overstuffed chair near the roaring fireplace. The seat had been vacated by Aragorn not long ago, after much insistence by the Elven Prince. The archer had convinced his friend that he was quite well and did not need the human watching over him day and night any longer. Through everything, the Ranger had constantly looked over him, and had hardly slept for the past few days. So, on this fine morning, Legolas had finally shooed Aragorn away and practically ordered him to get some much needed sleep. Elrohir had visited the prince just after, teasing the poor archer mercilessly. However, Elladan's twin had left shortly on an errand to get Legolas some much wanted breakfast.

"Contrary to popular belief, Elladan, I have regained much of my strength. In fact, perhaps I could visit the gardens this evening?"

The raven haired Elf shook his head, "Nay. By ada's orders you are to remain in bed for one week. Sadly, that time is not yet come."

There was a knock on the now closed door and Legolas sighed.

"If that is your brother, I swear I will..." but before he could finish the sentence, the door was opened and in walked Lord, Elrond.

There was a smile upon the elder Elf's face as he took in the atmosphere of the chamber. "'Tis good to see you so much better, tithen Greenleaf."

Elladan could not keep himself from laughing, nearly falling from his chair in the process. The Elven Lord cocked an eyebrow at his son, but said nothing.

"Lord Elrond, Elladan has told me that I am not allowed out of bed for a full week. I am much better now, you just said it yourself. Could I be permitted to at least visit the gardens today?"

The elder Elf smiled once more as Elladan finally got his laughter under control. 

Elrond nodded, "Of course, Legolas. However, you should have Estel accompany you... speaking of which, where is that man?"

The twin began to laugh once more. "He has hardly left Legolas' side. Perhaps Estel finally got on my good friend's nerves? In retaliation, Legolas tied him up and shoved him under the bed, perhaps?" Elladan was grinning mischievously at the prince. "'Tis the only explanation I can think of." he said, kneeling next to the bed and making a show of searching underneath.

Legolas let out a frustrated sigh and, as Elladan's head popped up from the bedside, the prince threw one of his pillows at the twin. Elladan fell back, catching the pillow with a smile. 

He then looked up at his father and shrugged, "Apparently, Legolas hid him somewhere else."

Elrond smiled slightly, "Indeed..."

"Elladan, I sent Estel to his room to get some sleep. He has hardly rested these past few days." the archer replied, taking back his pillow as the twin threw it.

The Elven Lord turned, "You may be out of bed. I see no injuries which could cause you any danger. However, take things easy for the next few days, Legolas. I would hate for you to injure yourself once more. One other thing... Please refrain from throwing the pillows." but before Elladan could reply he continued. "Or the furniture or the linens. In fact, refrain from throwing anything. If you pick it up with said intention, put it down. I do not need this house to appear as if a whirlwind resides in the valley. I will not tolerate a repeat of your escapades such as the ones which occurred this time last year."

With that, Elrond left, though with a smile upon his face. Elladan took up the chair once more, smiling as he sat. Legolas however bounded out of bed and immediately rushed over to the oak closet across the room. He began to pull out a tunic and a fresh pair of leggings, and quickly began to dress. 

Elladan shook his head and sighed, "Take it easy, mellon nin."

"I am." came the reply from behind a dressing screen. "But if I am to go to the gardens, I cannot go in my night clothes."

After a few moments, the prince stepped out. He was wearing dark blue leggings with a tunic which mimicked the pale shades of blue just after the sun rise. His hair was not braided, and hung freely upon his shoulders as he pulled on his brown suede boots.

"I feel like going out." he simply said with a smile.

Elladan could only shake his head with laughter.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas!" Estel's voice echoed through Rivendell's corridors. "Legolas!"

"What is the problem, gwador?" Elrohir asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "You shall be heard all the way to the Ford if you continue shouting like that."

"It would be well if I was." The man said with a sigh, "Have you seen Legolas, Elrohir?"

"I have." he replied, turning as if to go back the way he had come, "Though I think he wishes to be left alone."

"But ada said he should stay in bed." Estel spoke.

The Elf nodded, "Aye. Iston. However, ada also said he could visit the gardens." he set down the towel in his hands, "He is there now."

"Hannon le!" Aragorn replied, turning and running in the said direction.

Elrohir called after him, "He wishes not to be found!"

"Iston! But he must be! His father has sent word to him!" came his brother's reply.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


There were whispers all about him. They were not foreboding, nor were they sympathetic. The sounds were simply glad. When a Wood Elf is present among familiar trees, they rejoice.

Legolas smiled as he touched the trunk of a nearby tree. "Hannon le, lalorn. Im gelir an lin glass." 

~*[Thank you, Elm. I am glad for your joy.]*~

He sighed happily before looking high up into the branches. 

Without any thought to his injury, Legolas leapt into the tree and sat amidst it's boughs.

The sweet smell of Imladris' garden wafted up to him and, just when he was finally beginning to relax, he distinctly heard someone calling his name.

The prince sighed, "Estel... Only Estel..."

A few moments later the spoken of man entered the garden.

"Legolas!" the Ranger called, looking up into the same Elm which his friend had jumped into only a while ago. "Legolas, I know you are up there. I need to speak with you."

The Elf closed his eyes before jumping down and landing not a foot from the man.

"Estel... I finally found some peace and quiet. What is so important that it can not wait?"

Aragorn withdrew a sealed envelope, upon which it read...

'An Caun Laegolas Thranduilion.'

~*[To Prince Legolas, Son of Thranduil.]*~

The archer took the envelope with a look of both surprise and confusion. "'Tis directly from my father. This is his seal!"

Estel knew what this meant. It was a summons of some sort. Though the Prince of Mirkwood had only been in Rivendell for little over three fortnights, his father was sending for him to return. 

Legolas quickly opened the letter, his blue eyes absorbing every word if it's contents.

It read...

'Ion nin, ha naeg nin na canle bar, gerin na. Lin aranarth thang le. Um ulunn o Dol Guldur garo echui a garo annant ammen dran. I duath o i Necromancer a in morgul pelio or Taur e-Ndeadelos. I Fain Hud iest na edledhia-sen fuin o i dor. Im boe le si ah nin, Laegolas. 

Hir a Aran o Taur e-Ndeadelos,

Thranduil.'

~*[My son, it pains me to call you home but, I have to. Your kingdom needs you. Evil creatures from Dol Guldur have awoken and have given us a heavy blow. The shadow of the Necromancer and his sorcery spreads over Mirkwood. The White Council [assembly] wishes to exile this darkness from the land. I need you here with me, Legolas.

Lord and King of Mirkwood,

Thranduil.]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas, we wish to come with you. From your father's letter, Mirkwood could be in real danger." Elrohir protested as he stood in the prince's room.

The archer shook his head, "This is Mirkwood's problem. Imladris should not get involved for reasons of needed secrecy." he replied, changing into his traveling tunic of green and brown. "You need to turn the attention of evil to this place. Let it be preserved as long as it is possible." Legolas picked up a discarded blanket from the floor, draping it over the back of one of the room's chairs as he was speaking.

In walked Aragorn not a moment later, carrying a tray with four filled glasses of wine.

"Estel..." Elladan began, looking at him quizzically, "What are you doing?"

The Ranger smiled, "I thought that we could toast to the success of The White Council and for Mirkwood's warriors. It is good to hear that there could be a great assault upon Dol Guldur sometime in the near future, and I believe we should toast to that assault's success."

Legolas began to laugh, "'Tis an excellent idea, mellon nin." he said, taking a glass from the tray.

Elladan and Elrohir both took a goblet as well, while Estel set the tray down and picked up his own wine.

There was a smile on the prince's face as he held his glass up, "To Mirkwood, and to the destruction of Dol Guldur once and for all!"

"Here! Here!" came the voices of the other three.

The glasses clinked together and everyone took a drink before the twins continued trying to convince Legolas that they needed to come along.

"Estel will be going with you." Elrohir protested.

Aragorn held his hands up, "Sidh, gwador." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let us enjoy one another's company before the prince leaves us."

"Well spoken, Estel." Legolas replied, sitting at the head of the bed.

The twins sat down as well, their protests silenced for the time being. With that, they talked about old times and about recent history.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I can not believe you did that to your own brothers, Estel!" Legolas laughed as he urged his mount to move even faster.

The two friends were quickly making their way through the passes of the Misty Mountains. Day was fading, and they eagerly kept a sharp eye out for a good area to camp. Just earlier, they had bid farewell to Rivendell and to Lord Elrond, and set out as fast as possible for Mirkwood.

"I truly appreciate you accompanying me, Estel... but was it really necessary to drug your brothers into sleep before we left?" the prince asked, reigning in his horse as they stopped to setup camp for the night.

Aragorn began to pull his pack from his own mount. "Of course it was necessary. They would have come no matter what you told them, Legolas." he sighed, pilling their packs in a heap against one of the rocks.

They had stopped in a crevice with boulders walling them in on either side. A path ran through them. This same path would lead the friends to the boarders of the forest of Mirkwood.

"Besides," the man continued. "You were right. Rivendell needs to stay from any enemy eyes as long as it can. Ada agreed with me... once he found out what I had done."

Legolas smiled, pulling out a small pouch of dried venison and handing a piece to the Ranger. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Was it in the wine?"

At this, Aragorn gave him a look of feigned innocence before the archer burst with laughter.

"Ai! Estel! I will never drink something you give me again, not without you testing it first!" He smiled, leaning back against the rock wall. "At least this time, Lord Elrond's pillows came through my visit safely."

Estel smiled, "For once... though I am certain my brothers have awoken by now and are quite upset."

"Mellon nin... I fear the vengeance they shall plan upon the both of us when we return."

With that, Aragorn and Legolas enjoyed the rest of the evening, light hearted even during such a pressing crisis.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Meanwhile...

Back in Rivendell...

The voices of both Elladan and Elrohir could clearly be heard all the way to the Ford of Bruinen.

"ESTEL!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


ELVISH WORD - ENGLISH TRANSLATION

* Presta - Trouble

* Tithen - Little

* Ada - Father

* Mellon Nin - My Friend

* Gwador - Brother (of the type not by blood but sworn by.)

* Iston - I Know

* Hannon Le - Thank You

* Sidh - Peace

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  



End file.
